


The First Day of School

by the_fandom_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandom_lover/pseuds/the_fandom_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study session gets a little off topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day of School

First Day of School

“Dean, do we seriously have to move again? It feels like we move every week.”  
“It's not every week, more like every month,” Dean said to his younger brown haired brother Sam.   
“Just smile and you'll be okay,” Dean said reassuringly.   
“Fine,” Sam sighs.   
“Good boy,” Dean rubs Sam’s head and they head to school in Dean’s ‘67 Chevy Impala. 

“Alright good luck, let me know if anyone gives you shit.”  
“Thanks Dean, see you later,” Sam says.   
Dean smiles and watches Sam walk to his class. He is not happy about switching to a new school again, but he has to make the best of it for Sammy. 

Dean walks into his first period history class, he hates history. Why first thing in the morning? Ugh. 

“Alright class this is our new student-” “Dean,” he cuts off. “Dean, now make him feel welcome and Dean you can sit next to Castiel in the front over here,” she points to the black haired blue-eyed boy by the window.   
“Damn he's cute,” Dean thinks, “ What the fuck, why did I think that?”  
Dean walks over and sits next Castiel.   
“Hey, I'm Dean,” Dean says, “Why am I nervous, what the hell.”   
“Castiel, as the teacher so annoyingly announced to the class, but just call me Cas.”   
“Okay, Cas, cool.”  
“Okay, class we are going to be working on a project about the Civil War, you must work with your desk partner, talk about the cause, the consequences, and the aftermath, good luck.”  
“Um, so I guess we are part-” Dean starts to say. 

*RING RING*

Dean walks out to head for break. 

During break Dean decides to scope out the school and search for his classes. He finds the bathroom.   
“I got like ten minutes left, better go before class,” he thinks, “Oh shit.”  
“Hey,” the blue eyed boy looks up from his cigarette, “Dean right?” Dean nods “You seemed kind of nervous in class,” Cas walks closer, “it wasn't me, was it?,” Cas is so close, Dean can smell the nicotine on his breath, it's kind of hot. “Uh-uh n-no,” Dean could feel his cheeks burning up. “Jesus, Dean calm down,” he thinks to himself.   
“Good,” Cas whispers, “What’s your schedule?”   
“Uh, math, science, gym, lunch, English, and then art,” Dean replies with a shaky voice.   
“Well, I have gym with you so I'll see you in gym then,” Cas says. He walks out of the bathroom throwing his cigarette in the sink leaving Dean confused and slightly aroused.  
“What the actually fuck? Seriously what the actually fuck? Damn he's hot.”

Dean goes through the classes barely even paying attention, kind of excited to go to gym just to see the mysterious Castiel again. 

*RING RING*

Dean speed walks to the locker room, not even knowing why. Was he excited? Was he nervous? He didn't know. He walks to try to find his gym locker, “67, 67, 67,” Dean thinks ,”Where the hell is it?”   
“What number are you looking for?” Dean knows this voice, it's calming and seducing.   
“Uh 67,” Dean replies, nervously as usual. “Well today is your lucky day,” Cas says, “I'm 68.”   
“Great, I least I won't be next to a weirdo,” Dean says, trying to be as casual as possible.   
“How do you know I'm not crazy?” Cas asks.   
Dean tries to think of an answer, “I can tell.”  
“Hm,” Cas says. 

“Five minutes!”

“Does that mean it's time to change?” Dean asks.   
“Yep, let's go,” Cas replies.   
They walk over to their lockers, and Cas takes off his shirt and shorts. Dean looks over and is immediately entranced.   
“Like what you see?” Cas asks, smirking.   
“Uh- s-sorry,” Dean says and takes off his shirt.   
“It's fine you're not too bad yourself,” Cas says.   
Dean can't hide his blush and Cas feels satisfied, he likes this new shy kid. 

•••

After gym, the boys come back sweaty from running.   
Dean and Cas sit on the locker room bench and watch as the other boys start to leave.   
“Ugh, I feel gross I need to shower,” Dean says still sweaty.  
“It's over in the back,” Cas points.  
Dean walks over towards the back of the locker room to start the shower. Cas can't help but stare as the new kid takes off his clothes to step into the shower. Cas writes down his number and puts it in Dean’s backpack. For the project it says. 

When Dean steps out of the shower he notices Cas isn't in the locker room anymore. “He probably went to lunch,” Dean thinks. Dean changes and walks to the quad running into Sam.   
“Hey Sammy how you been?” Dean asks.   
“Good, I made two friends, their names are Charlie and Kevin, we have science together.”  
“That's good.”  
“Yeah, well I'll see you later Dean,” Sam walks away and runs to his friends.   
“Hey, Dean right?” a voice asks.  
Dean turns around to see the boy that stopped him in the hall.   
“Yeah, Gabe right?”  
“Yeah, so do you want to sit with us at lunch?” Gabe points to a group of people by the trees.   
“We have Meg, Crowley, Lucifer, Balthazar, and Ruby.”  
“Uh sorry but I'm meeting someone,” Dean lies.   
“Okay, well if you lose them, you know where to find me.”  
“Yeah,” Dean says. He decides to try to find Cas so he doesn't look like a total liar. He tries the bathroom but can't find him, he goes back to the quad and can't find him there either. 

*RING RING*

Dean isn't ready to go back to class but, he doesn't want to be late in his first day. 

He spends all of English not really paying attention. “He is really cute. But I'm not gay. Don't be stupid of course you're gay. But I like girls, I liked Lisa. And how long did that last? Uh like a week. Exactly. But like what if he doesn't even like me? He does. Are you sure? YESSSSS.” 

When the bell rings for the last period he is relieved that he only has to get through one more class. He doesn't even like art, the school just threw him in a class that had room.   
“Alright artists, pull out your pencils,” the teacher says enthusiastically.   
Dean reaches into his backpack to pull out a pencil and a piece of paper falls out.   
“What?” he thinks.   
There is a number and a note saying For the project. Dean smiles and can feel himself blush again.   
“Okay today we are going to do free draw, draw something meaningful and beautiful,” the teachers announces. Dean doesn't draw, in fact, he hates drawing. He doesn't bother even paying attention. 

*RING RING*

“Thank god.”  
Dean walks out of the room to find Sammy at the front of the school. He sees him talking to his new friends.   
“Alright Sammy, let's go!” Dean yells.   
“Okay,” Sam answers, “bye guys.”  
“Bye Sam,” Kevin and Charlie wave back.   
The boys walk back to the ‘67 Impala and drive back home. All Dean can think about is the paper in his backpack, was he supposed to be flattered? Or was it totally innocent? Ugh. It hurt his brain to think about it. 

•••

“Hey Dean,” Sam calls from the kitchen, “Charlie just called and asked if I wanted to hang out with her now.”  
“Are you going to end up making out?” Dean asks, protective of his little brother.   
“She's a lesbian, she likes girls,” Sam laughs.   
“Oh, well, okay, sure,” Dean says.  
“Thanks Dean her mom is on her way to pick me up.”  
“Alright.”

The whole house to himself and nothing to do. “You could call Cas.” “Maybe.” “Do it.”  
“What? Why?” “You gotta.” “Your right.”  
Dean picks up the landline and types in the number. It rings.   
“Hello?” the voice answers.   
“Hey, it's Dean.”  
“Oh hey there hot stuff.”  
“Cas?”   
“Who else would you be calling?”  
“True, well I was wondering if you wanted to come over, you know, for the project.”  
“Sure I'll be right over, what's your address?”  
“1983 Lawrence Avenue.”  
“Cool.”  
Dean does everything to make the house look decent. He cleans some dishes, throws some clothes in the hamper, anything to tidy the place up a little. 

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Dean fixes his hair and heads to the door.   
“Hey there hot stuff,” the blue eyed boy says looking Dean up and down.   
Dean blushes, “Hey, come in.”  
Cas walks in giving the Winchester home a quick look around.   
“So,” Dean says, “the project.”  
“Right, about that,” Cas walks Dean to the couch and sits him down, throwing one leg over Dean's waist, straddling him.   
“Uh-uh wow,” Dean is confused, but he certainly isn't going to push off a hot guy who obviously has an interest in him.   
“What? You don't like it?”  
“I am definitely not saying that.”  
“Well then shut up and let me kiss you.”  
Cas leans down and kisses Dean with force, while slowly grinding against Dean's growing erection. Dean can taste the nicotine from a cigarette he must have had earlier.   
“Cas,” Dean moans, “fuck me.”  
“Well, you're pretty forward aren't you?”  
“Says the guy who I just met today and is making out with me on my couch.”  
“What can I say? I like you Dean,” Cas whispers.  
“Let's go to my room,” Dean proposes.   
“Sure, more room for… movement,” Cas agrees.   
Dean guides Cas upstairs to the messy bedroom. He didn't bother to clean it, he didn't expect to be having a make out session in his room.   
Dean pushes Cas onto the bed, growing more confident with the situation. Dean takes his shirt off and throws it on the ground. He crawls up so he is hovering above Cas’s blue eyes.  
“Sorry hun, I don't do bottom,” Cas says turning over with Dean so their positions are opposite.   
“Well alrighty then,” Dean laughs. 

•••

Dean wakes up about two hours later.   
“Jesus, it's like 6:30,” Dean thinks. He looks over to his right and sees a sleeping boy lying next to him. Dean smiles and thinks, “Damn good first day, we better not move.”


End file.
